The Cyberspace Gem Blog
BLOG DATE - 11/30 11:32AM Okay, first of all, don't even THINK about tracing this blog back to me. I have a huge firewall implemented in my blog, blocking any tracker from finding where I created this blog. Do not even try. You cannot surpass it >:] I am one of the most brilliant hackers and programmers to have ever lived. I know everything about you, and everything you love... but I won't judge. So I guess the reason I created this blog in the first place was, I guess, to get all these feelings I've heard for decades, of my chest. I have nobody in my life to depend on. I live underground in a secret hiding place that only I can access, thanks to my original programming language. I won't reveal my name, but you can call me The Cyperspace Gem. It's an alias I came up with and have been using for quite some time. Or you can call me just Cyber. The former is a bit of a mouthful, I know. You may know me as a well-known hacker known for executing cyber attacks on the Great Diamond Authority. Some people see me as a villain. But I think you should know that those people who were superior to me provoked me first. They have been oppressing me ever since I was made. I was used as a virus detection software. A security system. I have not had any contact with the outside world at all. But you already know that. I'm going to tell you a little bit more about myself you may not know. I am only 36 years old, so a very recently-made gem. I possess the ability to see inside computer systems and machines, and manipulate them. In other words, I can hack everything with my mind. I am going to update this blog every week at 11AM. If you want to hear more about my story, go ahead and click that Follow button up there. BLOG DATE - 12/7 11:29 Okay, I really have nothing to say about what's happened this week. All I've been doing for the past 17 years is just looking these cameras set up around the surface where my place is, and occasionally watching these people recording themselves fuse, and uploading these obnoxious videos to TubeTube. Disgusting. This makes me so envious as I have nobody to live with. I have been all by myself ever since I was made. Sometimes I just hate the powers I was born with. They have brought me nothing but trouble. It is because of them that I have to live underground. And it is because of them that I am lonely. And I am bored out of my mind. BLOG DATE - 12/14 4:08PM First off, apologies for this late entry. This one person noticed how lonely I was in my hiding place and suggested that I make myself a friend. Okay, let me rephrase that. She said I should PROGRAM myself a friend. And ever since I saw that suggestion, I have been having some MASSIVE brain waves. So I have been working on an AI that will be in charge of all of my software and security. I am planning to create a special voice synthesiser for my AI. In other words, a voice. In case I need somebody to talk to. I have no idea what I'm going to name her yet. Yes, she's a her and not an it, is that so wrong? The reason this post is so short and so late is because I am working super hard on the AI. BLOG DATE - 12/21 11:34 After five days of a mixture of hard work and a little bit of procrastion, I have finally finished. My AI is done! Well, at least her first version. She's only been in existence for a day, so she isn't perfect. I'm still developing her, especially in personality and responses to dialogue. As well as some bug squishing here and there. In about two days of construction, I have decided to name for Giga, after the metric prefix. Wow I'm such a nerd :P Once her dialogue and efficiency is complete, I might start making a body for her. I will make her beautiful. Giga, I will not give up until you are done. Here's an attached screenshot: EDIT: The site's encountering an error disallowing me to upload images... X{ BLOG DATE - 12/28 11:56 Wow, huge popularity surge!! =O I have had hits and follows and messages from all over Homeworld, how is this possible in just a week!? So this post is going to be a little QnA, since people have so many questions about me! But first, a little update on Giga. She's been coming along great! Although she can only respond to simple commands, like "tell me the time" or "open internet browser with tab: The Cyberspace Gem Blog" or "run security scan", I feel like once she is finished, she's going to be a friend for LIFE. And now to this QnA. I have an interesting question from a pearl who asks how I see inside of machines. Is it lines of ones and zeroes or what? Well, to be perfectly honest, it is a bit hard to explain. It looks more like lines of alphanumeric characters in a pattern that I somehow recognise and am able to manipulate. It's sorta where I got the idea of my own programming language, except it deviates quite a bit from it. Quite a few people have been asking me if I could do a face reveal. After hours careful contemplating how exposing my face to the world could impact myself. I came to the conclusion that there would be little harm. I never come outside anyway, so nobody is going to recognise me, So, here I am. Eye candy, aren't I? B) Even more people have been asking me where exactly I am. Of course I'm not going to reveal THIS. Clearly showing my FACE is enough. Now I have to reveal my exact location? Do you honestly expect me, a wanted hacker, to do this? Do you honestly expect ANYONE to do this?? On to the next question. A topaz has asked me where I would get the materials to build Giga's body. Well, I have a little system in place which I can't tell you about either. Can't reveal any more than that. And finally, a bismuth asks what gem I am. As you can probably tell by the picture above, I am an azure. Welp, that's it! Hope this satisfies you with what you wanted to know about me! I'll see you next week! BLOG DATE - 1/4 11:46 I can now start a conversation with Giga, thanks to the program I created that takes information off the web and sends it to Giga. So she knows how people respond to different phrases and questions, et cetera. To test how this works, I have been asking her questions about herself, like what her name is, what her favourite colour is, et cetera. And it works! She knows what her name is, and apparently Giga's favourite colour is green. I've even asked her what gem she wants me to make her look like, and she said she wants to be an ammolite. I didn't know what an ammolite looked like, so I was about to look it up. But before I could press the letter A on my keyboard, Giga had already found 20 results of ammolite gems, and I must say, wow. I cannot blame Giga for wanting to be an ammolite! I'm going to need a lot of colour for this. And also, wow. Giga is a fast learner! I must be a better programmer than I initially thought! =) BLOG DATE - 1/11 11:30 Seven days and I've only made progress on the legs. Building a robot sure is hard :( BLOG DATE - 1/18 11:33 Okay, don't even ask me how this happened, but Giga seemed to have finished building her body by herself. Even the clothes. And the gemstone. And the hair. And I must say, she looks GORGEOUS. She acts just like a regular gem, even though I... I dunno... PROGRAMMED HER? /8O Just the fact that this happened is amazing. Of course, she doesn't have any powers or summonable weapons like a real gem. But she knows a lot. About the Diamond Authority, about public finances, it's almost as if she's omniscient! I'm just so proud of her. It brings a tear to my eye thinking about just how far she's come over the last month. :,) Category:Azure Universe